Lost at Sea
by Cattt
Summary: The sea was calling to him again. He had no strings to the land or its folk. And surprises were nice when they turned out good for him. He hadn't been planning for a stowaway, though, let alone a gamble.


Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates of the Carribean, but I do own Kassandra Gambal.

Notes: I've had this sitting in a folder tucked away for quite awhile, so I decided to put it up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Jack Sparrow looked about merrily. Men were scrubbing about checking lines, examining sails, and verifying the vessel top to bottom to make sure all things were running in tip-top shape. 'Yes, today is a smashing day to set out on the wide blue yonder.'

"Yes m' lads, strap this beauty down. We will depart at the day's apex," Jack called good-naturedly. In return his sea dogs let loose whistles and hollers. The men went back to work as their captain walked down the plank onto the harbor. He continued through the crowds of calling merchants who were trying to catch the attention of possible buyers: incomers, leave-taking sailors, and the residents of the sea-side city. Their arrival had been a welcome as most were. Reloading supplies, walking off the months of ship-living, each able to go do as they pleased during their land break, and visiting some "respectable pubs" for warm food and fresh ale of course. However, tides had changed and it felt to be the time to leave. 'Leave while you're still ahead of the rest of the scurvy-dogs,' was his motto. Sooner or later, one of the crew would be accused for some "misunderstood activity."

Finding the docking manager, he asked about on-goings within the city and what the sailors docking were reporting on sea conditions. 'It will be good to be back,' he thought as waved a farewell to the man and headed back. On the way he observed the mass of bodies for any troublesome faces. There were a few men who were scanning about looking nastily like goons. They were not recognizable, so he put them out of mind. Finding a large vendor that was crowded with passer-bys, he walked by inconspicuously. A block away he pulled out a lovely red apple. 'Venecian apples, good season.' He relished the sweet nectar as he bit into the juicy fruit. One of the few things he missed while gone. There were a couple that he came back for; fresh produce and the pubs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Positions and pull out!" the captain called from behind the wheel. The crew handled the mechanics of it as the Black Pearl meandered away from the active harbor. Clear skies and clear water greeted them as the distance between them and civilization grew. It was actually a fairly easy going day for a good few hours. That was until Larry came up a-calling. The burly man was serious and walked with his heavy steps to the head boss.

"Captain Sparrow," he acknowledged with his deep resonating timbre.

"yes?"

"Sir, we seem to 'ave ah unintended addition." the black man reported impassively.

"Hmm. Well, bring the addition up," the crewman nodded and returned a minute later along with another crewman accompanied also with a stranger. The captain stayed behind the wheel as he examined the person in a long brown coat and a hat.

"What have we here? A stowaway?" he asked remotely. The person did not move and he looked to his men.

"It seems tah be, hasn't spoken since we found him." Larry stated.

"He better speak up, or does he not know what happens to stowaways?" Captain Sparrow smirked. The figure straightened and lifted his head up in response. The voice was a medium-low monotone that emanated from the stiff man.

"I seek travel to the next port."

"Why should I give you that request?" the Captain quirked a brow.

"We can discuss and negotiate in private should you choose not to waste our meeting," the coated man said not revealing anything. The pirate captain examined the man with a hand to his chin.

"I hope your words will sway better than those you already have spoken." The captain headed for his cabins. When the door was closed, he focused on the 'guest.'

"So why have you come aboard me ship without my knowing?" he asked sternly not liking threats concerning his ship or men. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I needed to leave with the first ship," the man still wore his coat and hat.

"Listen," he said losing patience, "I want actual answers. Who are you, what are you running from, and what are you planning to do? You can speak or you can walk." Being as there was no land, it was obvious that the 'walk' would be off the plank. The person sighed and took off the hat. Jack was surprised to see the long tresses that fell down below the man's shoulders. Looking at the face made Jack think about that 'him' observation. The fairy face did not fit the image of a scraggly man on the run that he was led to believe.

"You're-"

"I'm female?" 'she' said allowing her voice go to its natural, sweet tone.

"Yes," she nodded. "My name is Kasandra Gambal." the woman said formally. Her blue eyes watched his reaction of shock turn into curiosity. He stored the name and watched the peach fairy face that held blue eyes, a cute little nose, pink lips, and hair a shade between blonde and brown. The effect of her attributes created the appearance between a child and a woman.

"I have boarded 'your' ship because I have some unfinished business with some dislikeable men belonging to a gang who has sucked my neighborhood dry of our money. I have refused to pay them for their hounding. So I had to leave or have them take all that I have. Your ship was the soonest to leave, so I slipped on when no one was looking. I wish to go to the next port, as long as it is not the one that we just left, and start anew there," she spoke calmly. By this time he had his mind back to functioning reasonably.

"I don't just take on passengers when it pleases them, luv," he said with a flourish of the hand. "Board costs space and money. If I just let everyone on because they are having trouble, I'd be overrun," the captain said truthfully.

"I am ready to pay my expenses during my stay. Not to mention my labor in what I can do on the ship work." she said readying for the upcoming negotiation.

"Are you now?" he asked. He did not take the girl to have a lot of money or muscle to help on a ship.

"Yes, your opinion on my strength may have lowered since you found out I am not a man, but I am capable of physical work. I will also negotiate on the fee for my stay." She continued in a business manner. She did not even seem to blink as she waited for him. He tilted his head and thought of what she might cost him.

"To go to the next port it would cost thirty shillings, a bunk ten, food twenty, and anything else ten."

"Seventy shillings it is, and ten extra for my safety while aboard 'your' ship until my arrival to the next stop." she responded to his offer. His brows raised at her quick reply.

"You can prove you have the amount?" he asked. She pulled a hand out of her coat and counted the amount for him to see.

"Half now, half when I get there."

"Tell me why I should let you stay?" he asked suspicious of her like he would be with anyone else. She drew out another item out of her coat. The object flew through the air at a remarkable velocity. His hand snapped out in front of his face and caught it. He pulled it back and saw it to be a red, Venetian apple.

"Because," she said smugly. "You will." she smiled for the first time. He watched her and then smiled with her.

"Well then. It seems we have an accord, Miss Gambal." He stepped forward and took half of the payment before taking her hand and giving it a kiss like a true gentleman would.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service," he smiled at the new member of the Black Pearl.

She looked to the captain. He was a strange man, not the strangest she had seen, but still- strange.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
